iph_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
El Vietre
El Vietre '''(Born April 22, 1992) is a Mexican-American professional wrestler currently performing for '''IPH Wrestling, '''known for his high-flying and his signature belly-based offense. Early Career El Vietre was born in Tijuana, Mexico. Growing up in a poor neighborhood in the slums of Tijuana, El Vietre was exposed to a culture of violence and amoral behavior that glorified selfish deeds in the name of greed. He found an escape from this lifestyle in the world of masked "lucha libre" style wrestling. Vietre quickly fell in love with the history and rich tradition of lucha libre, and joined the wrestling academy run by the legendary Mistico. At the age of 16, he had completed his training and was given his first mask. He donned this mask and became El Vietre. Vietre began wrestling professionally for AAA in Mexico, where he quickly found success. He held the AAA World Cruiserweight Championship twice, the AAA Latin American Championship three times, and had a 213 day reign as AAA World Heavyweight Champion. In the summer of 2011, El Vietre was forced to choose which promotion he would wrestle for after his AAA contract ended. He would ultimately turn down a contract of record-breaking numbers in Mexico offered by CMLL, AAA's main competition, for a deal with an upstart independent wrestling company in the United States, called IPH Wrestling. Early IPH Career On November 11, 2011, El Vietre made his debut in IPH Wrestling in a match at '''Rumble in Ruskin, losing to Latimer Lozanski, who was also making his debut. The Unmasking/El Hombre The IPH Universe 'was shocked in the summer of 2013 when the young, brash, debuting wrestler known as '"Skinny" Vinny Vicious '''ripped the cherished mask off of El Vietre in the middle of their match at '''Challenge Accepted. El Vietre immediately quit the match in order to hide his face from the public. Being unmasked brings great about great shame in the lucha libre community, and this shame forced El Vietre into a long hiatus. He was not the same man when he returned. Unmasked and wrestling under the name El Hombre, he showed unquenchable rage and began violently attacking Vinny Vicious unprovoked, even going so far as to break his arm. El Hombre would wrestle Vicious again at Evening the Score, losing by disqualification, but injuring Vicious again in the process. El Hombre and "Skinny" Vinny Vicious would soon be forced to join forces, however, when the two were attacked during a match for Vicious' IPH Championship by a group calling themselves The Foundation. Hombre and Vicious were brought together by IPH general manager Jeff Bridges to stand as the only resistance against this group whose mission was to take total control over IPH. El Vietre returned, once again wearing his signature mask at the October 12 showing of '''Adrenaline, '''where he and his partner, "Skinny" Vinny Vicious defeated The Foundation in a handicap gauntlet match. Early IPH Career On October 12, 2013, El Vietre won his first IPH World Heavyweight Championship at the inagural '''Warzone '''pay-per-view, defeating the man who once unmasked him, "Skinny" Vinny Vicious with Vicious' own Boston Crab. Championships and Awards *IPH Wrestling **IPH Champion *IPH-y Awards **Most Improved (With Latimer Lozanski) (2013) **Most Loved (With Rick Tanner) (2013) In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **Flying Press **Crucifix Submission *Signature Moves **Cross-Belly **Super Kick